


the ring

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18 Coda, ? maybe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality Angst, M/M, Magnus gets his magic back and Alec pays the price, Pain, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: There’s nothing left of himself to salvage, now.





	the ring

When it’s over- Magnus’ voice raw as he begs, the shouting because it can’t be undone and Alec _won’t_ , it’s not a conversation he’ll enter into- when it’s done, Alec walks back to his room.

Even as he shuts the door behind himself, tears fall, but it’s not- uncontrollable. He’s in shock, perhaps, but he knows what he wants, and this is it. Striding around the bed, movement jerking, he opens the drawer he knows he’s not to touch and he’s not sure how Magnus’ magic works or if he’ll feel this, but he doesn’t hesitate.

The box contains a scattering of artefacts Alec has no stories for except they have one, beautiful theme; they are all a person Magnus loved. They are proof that Magnus will love again, that this is not the end for him.

Alec is one of them now.

Pressing the ‘L’ of the ring to his lips, eyes closed, Alec keeps it there and holds onto the moment.

There’s nothing left of himself to salvage. It doesn’t belong to him, because none of it does. Not the ring, or his life, or his heart- and he doesn’t want any of them back. They’re Magnus’. Alec gave them to him.

Careful, he places the ring next to George’s letter and closes Magnus’ box.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing, rewriting, and rereading this
> 
> I needed it out of my brain


End file.
